


【CDP】Scars never heal.

by AIGRET



Category: Cable - All Media Types, Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: He can lose control sometimes.





	【CDP】Scars never heal.

**Author's Note:**

> AU。黑化Cable+主宇宙Cable／Deadpool。  
> 黑化Cable设定来自天启时代平行宇宙。  
> 囚禁情节，强制情节，某种程度上的NTR（x）  
> Deadpool→韦德，Cable→内森，黑化Cable→Cable。

♢  
“呃，嗨，这里有人吗？”

……

“还是我需要说点什么，比如，knock～knock，这里是韦德，你是谁？”

“好久不见，韦德。”

在低沉沙哑的嗓音响起来同时，韦德脸上一轻，遮光效果极佳的眼罩被人粗暴地拽了下来，他终于得以重见光明。韦德迷迷糊糊地分开干涩的眼皮，盯着绑架者的脸试图重新聚焦，以分辨这个胆大包天的家伙究竟是谁。

呃，好吧，也许不需要。  
因为光听声音他认出了这个化成灰他都认识的人。

“……Cable？！你可没告诉我今天我们要玩SM，当然如果你喜欢强制play我不是不可以配合你，我的安全词是杏仁蛋白软糖！话说回来也许你的时间感已经混乱了，我不想提醒你我们昨天才见过，啊哈？”

韦德被迫保持着一个挺不舒服的姿势，他坐在床上，手交叉绑在背后，两条腿像小女孩的布娃娃那样软绵绵地耷拉着——猜猜是哪个混蛋把他的大腿关节卸掉了？他仰着脸看向Cable，一般来说他会尽可能避开这个姿势以免显得弱势，但现在他不得不死死盯着Cable的双眼——一只颜色像深邃的蓝宝石，一只闪烁着刺眼的电光。

韦德兴致勃勃的语气陡然冷了下来。

“——你不是Cable，你是谁？“

Cable居高临下地看着韦德，脸上扯起一个古怪的笑容：“我当然是。”

“哦，好吧，也许你是。”韦德立刻选择了退让，更改自己的措辞，“你不是我的Cable。”

韦德一边说一边跑神去想他的救世主现在在哪里，要是内特现在还有心灵感应的话，他一定要在心里冲他大喊我被一个SM爱好者的你绑架了。

Cable弯下腰凑近，认真地盯着韦德的脸，就像昆虫学家研究翅膀被图钉卡死的蝴蝶标本，雇佣兵甚至能敏锐地感受到他目光在脸上仿佛抚摸一般地游移。他刚才夸过Cable的瞳孔像蓝宝石吗？收回前言，现在他的眼神就像冰封的海面一样森冷刺骨。他听见Cable用他熟悉的、不可辩驳的威严语气说：“杀了他，我不就是了吗？”

韦德瞪着眼睛直直地看着他，过了一会才无奈地呼出一口气。

“好吧，我不想表现得对内特没有信心，我只能说，你可以试试看。但说真的，难道你就没有自己的……呃，死侍？”

“我杀了他。”

Cable说着，抬起来的机械臂顺着韦德的脸颊线条滑了下去，然后虚虚地搭在他因为紧张而轻微抽动的喉结处。韦德能清晰地感受到金属冰冷坚硬的体感，并且明白在这种情况下他是不可能反抗Cable的，虽然他不会死也不怕死。

“就像这样，掐断了他总是喋喋不休的嗓子。”  
他一边说，一边不轻不重地揉捏着韦德的皮肤，锐利的指尖拨弄开伤疤包裹下脆弱的嫩肉。

“呃，也许是我误会了……但你是不是在暗示我我话太多了？不过我很好奇你到底是怎么阻止我自愈的，倒不是说我想干什么……”韦德艰难地做出了一个吞咽唾液的动作，脸上带着令Cable不耐烦的怜悯神色，“我能问一下吗，你是因为变态才杀了那个世界的我，还是因为杀了我才变得这么变态？”

 

Cable手底的力气突然加重，他狠狠把韦德掼到墙上，后脑勺跟墙壁相撞的巨响让雇佣兵眼前飘起了金星，无数小天使围着他唱起了圣歌。Cable微微眯起眼睛，那副洞悉韦德是在故意激怒他的表情让他心里一凉。

“这么做对你没有好处。”Cable说，他扯开韦德宽松的卫衣，对方条件反射地打了个颤。“知道吗，之前我只想杀你，现在……”

他压低了声线。

“猜猜我想干什么？”

 

韦德像是被扼住呼吸一样瞬间失声，直愣愣地看着Cable，直到Cable终于失去耐心掐住他的大腿，像拎着个软绵绵的布偶一样把他拖到胯下，韦德才好像后知后觉一样从喉咙里挤出一声大叫：“等等！杏仁蛋白软糖！杏仁蛋白软糖！”

回应他的是双腿被过分折开后韧带发出的哀鸣。

韦德委屈地呜咽一声，有自愈因子又不是说他可以像个充气娃娃那样任人翻来覆去地摆弄，更糟糕的是，这一下把他不知道为何处于极缓慢运作状态的自愈因子好不容易修复的成果又全毁掉了。他现在相信Cable在对付Deadpool方面的确有一手了。

 

韦德发出颤抖的变调的呻吟，揉乱的床单在他脸上画下浅浅的印痕，他就像个淫荡的妓女一样跪趴在床上任人玩弄。他觉得自己有充分的理由相信这是为了满足Cable变态的控制欲，对方一只手扼在他脆弱的脖颈上，逼迫他顺从地打开大腿。

他别无选择。

也许换个时间，换个地点，他会欣然接受内特？他不知道，毕竟他之前从来没想过搞上自己最好的搭档。……也许偶尔想过那么一两次。

尽管如此，Cable进入的时候韦德还是紧张地绷紧了身体。他不安地动了动膝盖，磨蹭着身下粗糙的织物。

Cable始终沉冷的声音带上了一丝几不可闻的愉悦：“怎么，之前的我还没操过你？”

“我们是搭档，又不是炮友……呜……！”韦德抱怨的声音立刻被撞碎在Cable直截了当、不带前戏的贯穿中，他沙哑的嗓音立刻变了个调，就像风中颤抖的枯叶。湿热的液体顺着他的腿根滑了下来，隐隐约约的铁锈味挑动着两个人敏感的神经。韦德听见Cable加重的呼吸声，他一手按住韦德的腰把他钉在原地，稍稍退出了一点，不待他反应过来，就再次狠狠顶弄进去，阴茎破开未经调教的后穴的抗拒，直直插到最深处。韦德抽噎一声，颤抖得像是蜘蛛纤细的节肢。

他被填得那么满，柔嫩的肉壁甚至能感受到那根阴茎的形状，反应迟钝的自愈因子试图阻止鲜血的流淌，但很快被新一轮的插入再次破坏。这让他的身体从抗拒到被征服的过程被拉得极其痛苦而漫长，他就像个被残暴地夺去初夜的小女孩一样血流不止。但当Cable无意间碰到他的前列腺时，韦德又克制不住呻吟出声，身体感受到甜蜜的欢愉，甚至一直软绵绵的阴茎都开始充血，滴滴答答地渗出液滴。

Cable低声喟叹一句：“真希望我能早点这么做。”未来的战争骑士把所有欲望都放在血腥屠杀上，没有也不需要床伴。

韦德为他罕见放软的语气而诧异，他努力转过头抬眼去看Cable的表情，就听见他带着金属质感的嗓音响了起来。

“那样……我一定会选择把你锁起来，而不是直接杀掉。”

Cable掐着韦德的腰把他往自己胯下撞，被扩开的洞口已经停止了流血，取而代之的是透明的液体，在两个人交合处发出淫荡的水声。Cable并没有刻意去照顾韦德的感受，甚至是带着恶意伤害他，但他的身体却食髓知味，自发地迎合起侵犯者。韦德全身的皮肤都泛红，连磨蹭着床单的乳头都肿了起来，被人狠狠揉捏了几下。

“你是个讨厌鬼，知道吗？”Cable继续用残忍的话侮辱他，“只有这个洞对我有点用处，我早该想到的。”

韦德几乎被快感冲昏了头脑，所剩无几的理智都被那根抽插的阴茎捣碎了，他深蓝色的瞳孔几乎找不到焦距，被动地接收着狂风骤雨般的操干。在韦德经常性的神志不清的时刻，这道来自于内特的声音——在百分之八十的时间他毫不犹豫信任的人——就像是一道命令，他几乎条件反射地认同了对方的话。但他被刺痛的心仍然抱着一线希望挣扎，韦德下意识地摇头，抽抽噎噎地挤出支离破碎的抗拒：“不……我不是……”他哆嗦着手脚往前爬了两步，试图摆脱Cable的禁锢。

“你是，”Cable很快按着他的腰把韦德拖了回去，再次狠狠贯穿了他，过度强烈的刺激让韦德眼泪瞬间溢了出来，他颤抖着嘴唇几乎叫不出声，“一个打扮成性玩具的小丑，不是吗？”

“你是个只被操……”Cable突然抓住韦德硬得流水的性器，韦德仰头哭叫，发出一阵甜腻的颤抖的尾音。眼前就像炸开了一片烟花，周遭的一切都淡入空白，只剩下他和Cable紧密相连的地方源源不断地传达着激烈的快感。他剧烈地痉挛起来，射出的精液打湿了床单。“……就能高潮的婊子。”

 

韦德精疲力尽地瘫软在床上，乖顺地不再挣扎，任由Cable翻来覆去地摆弄。他不知道自己高潮了几次，也不知道Cable在他体内射了几次，满溢出来的精液几乎把他小腹顶了起来，剩下的顺着合不拢的穴口流淌。

 

“内特，你是个混蛋……”

韦德相信他已经把这句话重复念叨了几百次，但似乎没有一句能传到他的搭档那里。他尝试过很多逃脱的方法，但每一个最后换来的都是更加残忍的对待。他不得不承认在对付死侍这件事上，这个Cable可能已经位列多元宇宙第二，仅次于他自己。

直到内森从天而降。

 

在内森一刀斩断锁着他的铁链后，重获自由的韦德立刻爬了起来，然后很狼狈地倒在了未来战士身上，后者适时用机械臂接住了他。

韦德忍不住赞叹一句：“你真是太贴心了，内特。”他迅速闭上了嘴巴，当他发现自己的声音沙哑而颤抖的时候。

内森没有问韦德这段时间发生了什么，显然在他找到这里之前这些他已经调查得一清二楚，但韦德的身体状况依旧让救世主感到震惊，甚至有些愧疚，就算那个Cable不是他，至少也是某个平行宇宙的他。  
他看着韦德摇摇晃晃地走了两步，像是刚长出双腿的人鱼走在刀尖上，浊白色的精液顺着他的大腿内侧滑了下来，内森努力使自己的目光不去盯着看，尽管他几乎屏住了呼吸。

不过很快韦德就恢复了往常的活力，摆脱束缚的自愈因子迅速修复他身上每一寸淤青和红痕，他从来没有这么感谢过它们。他甚至哼哼唧唧地唱起了歌。

“韦德。”

内森怀着复杂的心情叫了他一声。

“我……”

韦德翻出Cable的T恤和长裤套在自己身上，他原来的那身早就被撕成碎片了。但显然体型差让Cable的衣服一点都不合身，他就像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩一样，袖管晃晃荡荡的。  
他转过头茫然地看了一眼内森：“嗯？——对了，那个家伙现在在哪儿？”他尽力掩饰提起Cable时嗓音无意识的颤抖。

“躺在外面。”内森答道。

“哇哦！酷！”韦德兴奋地叫了起来，“我早就知道他肯定打不过你！”

内森嘴角扬起了一个几不可见的微笑，相信韦德一定意识不到他的语气有多像个用得意洋洋的语气炫耀自己丈夫的妻子。

韦德走了出去，门外一片狼藉，用眼睛就能想象出两个超级战士打起来时的恐怖景象。Cable卡在碎裂的墙壁间，鲜血瞬间额角流到脸颊上，闭着眼似乎陷入了昏迷。

韦德直直地看了一会，内森站在他身旁沉默不语。

 

“……你介意我杀了他，或者说那个世界的你吗？”  
韦德抽出内森随身带着的刀。

内森深深看了他一眼，“你已经杀死过我一次了。”

“说的也是。”  
韦德反手提起刀柄，刀尖对准躺在地上的战争胸口的盔甲处，毫不犹豫地捅了进去，即使他顶着跟内森一模一样的面孔。在昏迷状态下，这串残忍的动作就像戳破了一个装满水的气球，胸口翻开一个伤口，血液溢了出来。内森看到韦德慢慢地呼出一口气，紧绷的表情舒展开。

他二话不说转身就走。

“嘿，说真的，难道你就没有一种兔死狐悲的感觉吗，真的没有吗？”韦德用衣角胡乱把刀上的血迹抹掉，小跑两步追上内森。

“没有。”内森说，“我觉得这是种解脱。”

“嗯？”韦德愣了一下，冲内森茫然地眨了眨眼。

“他杀死了自己的死侍。”

“啊？”韦德依旧没反应过来。

内森突然停下脚步，转过身认真地看着韦德，脸上露出了微妙的神色：“我不知道。如果是我的话，没有你阻止我，我想我会逐渐失去控制，最终变成这样。”他顿了一下，“你是我的安全阀。”

韦德呆呆地望着他，张大嘴巴一时失语：“等等，你知道自己说的这句话听起来像是断背山一样吧？”

“嗯。”没想到内森不仅直截了当地承认了，甚至有心情开个促狭的玩笑：“真希望我知道该怎么戒掉你。”＊

“……”

韦德觉得他今天震惊的表情都快要用完了，所以他瞪着一脸平静的内森，过了一会才露出了一个笑容，对他伸出了手。

内森抱住了他。

 

FIN.

 

＊出自《断背山》，但大家都知道开宝对dp说过这句话吧233（）


End file.
